


Um... I Love You

by TheMGMouse



Series: "To My Future Self": An Orange Character Study [1]
Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: In which Naho confessed to Kakeru... well, in a mirror.
Relationships: Naruse Kakeru/Takamiya Naho
Series: "To My Future Self": An Orange Character Study [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084487





	Um... I Love You

“You should just try again...” She mumbled to herself with a shy. Tomorrow was the day she was going to do it. She was going to confess her love, only... she had no clue where to start! The letter didn’t give much help either; it only told her to make sure TO TELL him, so no pressure?

Naho took a deep breath and straightened, looking at herself in the mirror. She was determined to do this,

“Hello! I - “  
“So... Kakeru-“  
“I was just thinking about how much I-“  
“Oh, you’re going to soccer practice well, I don’t want to keep you; I’ll just-“  
“Kakeru... um... I love- you!”

Naho blushed and put her face in her hands. Why was this so hard??


End file.
